


65. A Moment in Time

by djchika



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 15:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djchika/pseuds/djchika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren learned that sometimes no matter how hard you try, friends just don’t want to stay in the friend zone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	65. A Moment in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted June 11, 2012
> 
> Part of My Crisscolfer 100 Ficlet (Drabble) Challenge

Darren remembered exactly when things had changed. He was sitting alone, fiddling with his phone, or something equally unimportant, when Chris sat down next to him and started talking about travel plans.

It was par for the course. They were friends and they talked, but then Chris flashed him a smile and he felt a funny warm feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him think of butterflies.

Darren ignored the feeling because the person beside him was his friend. Chris was his friend.

But then snippets of conversation turned into hours spent together. Small talk turned into conversations about more important things.

When his heart started to skip a beat whenever Chris’ name popped up in his phone, he knew things weren’t the same anymore.

He did his best to deny it at first. He told himself that their friendship was too important to risk because on top of the many, many, complications (Chris was his co-worker, Chris was years younger than him, Chris thought he was straight, damnit) what he was afraid of most was losing Chris.

But it didn’t stop Darren from noticing him.

Small things at first, like how Chris stared at objects or at empty space instead of people when he was asked something he needed to think about.

Darren noticed how he moved with a grace of a gazelle when he took on Kurt’s skin, but he could be as bouncy as a two year old once the director yelled cut.

He admired how Chris was able to brush off the comments and gossip as if he didn’t care how the world saw him.

Then he learned that Chris did care, but he was strong enough not to let it affect him.

He laughed at how absurdly curious Chris could be, never wanting to be left out of the loop.

And took note to be careful about what he said because Chris may be eternally optimistic with others, but he could be pretty hard on himself.

He shook his head at the petulant, bratty look Chris gave anyone who didn’t let him get his way.

But when Chris directed the same defiant, bratty look on him, he knew there was no denying what he felt .

So he learned to look at him through his eyelashes because friends weren’t supposed to look at friends in _that_ way.

He learned to say things in a way that would make Chris think he was joking when he meant every word.

He learned to hide his smile whenever Chris walked into the room because friends weren’t supposed to feel like the sun shines brighter whenever their friend was around.

And he learned that sometimes no matter how hard you try, friends just don’t want to stay in the friend zone.


End file.
